


Mixed Martial Arts

by vivisextion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Boners, BJJ AU, Extreme Thirst, Fluff, Gyms, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, MMA AU, Martial Arts, Masturbation in Shower, Mixed Martial Arts, Muay Thai AU, Oral Sex, Pining, Rimming, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisextion/pseuds/vivisextion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a Muay Thai boxer. Erwin is a Brazilian jiu-jitsu instructor. Both their lives revolve around their gym, Legion Martial Arts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with that official fanart. [You know, the one with Levi and his tiny feets](http://40.media.tumblr.com/6a8de532e1c61426c20dd9396edfbcdf/tumblr_n6kjnaWNsc1tt9go4o2_400.jpg).
> 
> Inspired by:  
> 1\. A Muay Thai amateur tournament I attended - watching it live is so different.  
> 2\. My own practice of Muay Thai - it's definitely Levi's style.  
> 3\. The small gym I go to - Legion Martial Arts is very much based on how it works.  
> 4\. Every bara dude who goes to said gym - you helped me write Erwin Smith.
> 
> Thank you to [touchreceptors](http://archiveofourown.org/users/touchreceptors) for being my editor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's first amateur fight.

“Aaaaaaand in the blue corner, Levi, representing Legion Martial Arts!” the announcer boomed into the microphone.

"Wow, he's short."

“He’s the shortest one here today.”

“Are you sure he’s welterweight? Looks more like flyweight to me."

Levi heard the giggles from the front rows as he climbed the stairs, up to the ring. Did they think he was deaf?

 _Doesn't matter_ , he thought. _Let them all underestimate me._

The giggles got louder as Mike, the MMA coach from his gym, had to hold down the ropes for him, just so he could hop over them into the ring. He ignored them and took his place in the blue corner. His teacher Keith, his kru, placed the traditional mongkon on his head and said a quick prayer over the rope headband. They bowed their heads, their eyes closed, shutting out the rest of the world.

And just like that, he was alone in the ring, with his opponent.

Levi heard the classical music kick up, and started the ritual that all Muay Thai fighters must perform before their bout - the wai khru ram muay. Kru Keith had been a pro fighter in his prime, and insisted Levi learn and perform it properly. Without all these traditions, he said, it would just be plain kickboxing. With this ritual, all Muay Thai fighters paid respects to their teachers and those that had come before them. The crowd recognised its significance and waited with an audible buzz of anticipation.

The drums provided him the rhythm with which to execute his movements. One glove trailing along the ropes, he walked to each corner of the ring, knelt and tapped it three times, symbolically sealing off the ring from external influences. Nothing existed outside these ropes for him now.

He then came to the red corner, and did something no other fighter had done in their ram muay that day. Lifting one foot high, he stamped three times in his opponent's corner.

The low hum in the stadium suddenly escalated into a roar. It had been an outright challenge, Levi's way of stamping his authority in the ring. The teachers from other schools were mildly impressed at this display, as they watched Levi perform the rest of his ram muay. There was a saying that some could tell which fighter would win, just based on their performance of this tradition.

Levi knelt in the centre of the ring now, raising his arms to the sky and lowering them to the ground in sweeping arcs. He continued, circling his hands around one another, on his knees in a deep lunge. He thought of it as a war dance, one that helped to focus his mind and limber up his body. Levi moved gracefully through all the different postures, feeling every distraction slip away, until his mind was filled with nothing but a dead calm.

When both fighters returned to their corners, the crowd began cheering for the match to begin. Levi's fellow students from the gym, who were ringside, cheered loudest of all. It was all just white noise to him, though. He barely registered that the referee was talking to him and his opponent, a man who was older and taller than he was. Currently, this man was the crowd favourite to win, since this was to be Levi's first amateur fight.

The bell went.

The taller man clearly favoured moves that utilised his longer limbs to his advantage, keeping Levi at bay. His opponent was a kicker, as Levi was by nature, which suited him just fine. He knew how to deal with kickers. The first round was going well, and Levi had managed to deflect several inconsequential shots. Nothing to do any lasting damage.

Then his opponent had thrown a teep, a front kick in the chest. Levi caught it and threw the taller man to the floor while he was off balance. His opponent fell hard, grimacing. As the crowd groaned, the injured man waved the referee away.

Sometimes having a low centre of gravity worked to his advantage.

The bell rang again. The crowd was yelling their support, a reactive audience with the tendency to shout advice and applaud well-executed moves. Mike and Kru Keith hurriedly shoved a stool under him, rubbing at his thighs and arms and pressing a bag of ice to his neck. Mike poured cold water down his throat.

A welcome respite from the chaos.

"This maggot's got terrible stamina. Keep wearing him down," Kru Keith muttered.

Three minutes was an eternity in the ring, and three minutes was only one round.

Yet the second round was over almost just as it had begun. His opponent tried several punches on him, but Levi blocked them, careful to guard his face. He didn’t care for the way this man was inexpertly windmilling his arms at him. It was useless. Eventually, the taller man’s exhaustion led to sloppiness in technique. His hands dropped for only a moment, but it was all Levi needed.

His left roundhouse kick caught the taller man right in the chin with a resounding smack. While he was stunned and left himself wide open, a second kick straight to the jaw sent his opponent reeling. To the man’s credit, he made a valiant attempt to recover and swung a clumsy right hook at Levi, but Levi dealt one solid teep to the taller man’s stomach, and he crumpled to the floor, completely winded.

The coach in the red corner, a horse-faced man with thin hair and a thinner moustache, screamed for him to get up. The referee was already counting to ten on his fingers, for the crowd to see. His opponent had feebly tried to push himself off the ground, but failed. Now he sat, panting, waiting out the referee's countdown, unable to go on.

Levi didn't understand. He'd have been trying to claw his way up. The only thing that would have prevented him from doing so was a knockout. He'd been expecting a long hard slog through three rounds, and couldn't help but feel disappointed it was over, just like that.

All in all, it was over much too fast for Levi’s liking.

The referee grabbed his arm and raised it high, and the crowd went wild.

The rest was a blur of exhaustion. Levi could hear his teammates yelling their heads off, clamouring around the edge of the ring. He'd somehow made it out of there, to the backstage area where he sat as Mike and Kru Keith tended to him. Both of them quickly removed his gloves and unwrapped his hands, checking him over for any injuries. The rest of the school, including the other instructors, came to congratulate him. Eren, one of the younger boys, flitted excitedly at his side, raving about his fight performance. Petra, a junior girl he occasionally sparred with, fussed over him, offering a bottle of water.

He glanced up, and caught sight of the Brazilian jiu-jitsu instructors behind the throng of students. No mistaking the imposing stature of Legion’s gym owner, Erwin Smith, waving a friendly hand at him, and the ever-grinning face of Hange Zoë, who taught the kids’ classes. She gave him a thumbs up.

It occurred to him that he'd never seen Erwin out of his gi. It also occurred to him how much broader his chest seemed, in a regular t-shirt that was almost too tight for him.

He shook his head like a dog shaking off water, trying to rid himself of that thought.

 

* * *

 

Erwin usually attended BJJ tournaments, not Muay Thai ones. Today, however, he found himself chauffeuring four hyperactive teenagers to the event, chattering non-stop. It was all Hange’s fault. Her students had all wanted to go to cheer Levi on, and Mike had gotten them ringside tickets. From the way Eren was rambling on about Levi in the backseat, he had the impression the boy really held a candle for his senior, and from the way Petra rambled back, he had the impression she had a sizeable crush on him. Meanwhile, Armin was dissecting Levi’s technique with Mikasa, who was listening with rapt attention. Young though she was, he knew she had MMA aspirations. She was already joining in with his adult class now and then, able to hold her own.

They all piled into the second row. Hange and Moblit, one of their advanced BJJ students, took seats beside Erwin. Mike had gotten them some excellent spots right by the blue corner. Mike and Keith were nowhere to be seen,  preparing Levi for his match backstage. The first few amateur fights passed without Erwin noticing much, apart from an occasional comment he made to Hange. The kids were beside themselves with excitement, since it was their first time at an amateur tournament, cheering themselves hoarse when Levi’s name was announced. Hange was right there with them, yelling encouragement at Levi.

Erwin spotted Levi walking over to the ring, in his blue and white shorts, the colours of their gym. Then, from behind him, he heard it.

"Wow, he's short."

“He’s the shortest one here today.”

“Are you sure he’s welterweight? Looks more like flyweight to me.”

They were students from another school, who had been there to support another fighter from an earlier match. He hadn’t minded them shouting their support, but their snide comments now were now impossible to ignore. _Levi is small for his age, though,_ Erwin thought, as he watched Levi make his way over the ropes into the ring and don his boxing gloves. Instantly, he felt a little guilty - but it was a fact that Levi was only 160cm tall.

The traditional music used for the ram muay started up, as it did for every match, and both fighters began their ritual dance.

Erwin stared. Levi moved with grace, his actions elegant and sleek. Completely captivated, he observed as Levi’s movements flowed from one posture smoothly into the next. _He must have been a dancer, surely,_ Erwin contemplated, unable to take his eyes off the younger man. And then Levi stamped fiercely in his opponent’s corner, and Erwin could not help but feel a grin spread itself across his face. Even Erwin, unfamiliar as he was with the traditions of this sport, recognised the significance of what Levi had just done.

 _Oh, this is going to be interesting._ He sat back in his chair, smirking.

Levi was _good._ His technique was solid, thanks to Keith Shadis’ brutal training regimen for  potential fighters, but the way he delivered it… He’d honed raw force into precision. Erwin was struck with the sense that this man had had to fight for himself his whole life. Levi seemed so natural, so at ease in the ring, like he was always meant to be there. His ring control was excellent. He moved fluidly around it, never static, always on his toes, ready for whatever his taller opponent threw at him.  Erwin admired his steely gaze, his narrowed grey eyes that were focused on nothing but the other fighter.

And there was no denying he looked good in those shorts, though he didn’t seem to be the only one who thought so.

“Look at his back!” he heard Petra exclaim, who was loudly rhapsodising about Levi’s musculature.

“You’d need a lot strength training to achieve that,” Armin muttered.

“Look at his arms,” Eren whined, out of jealousy. “Goals.”

“Do more push-ups, then,” Mikasa said, elbowing him to be quiet so she could concentrate.

Levi’s disciplined form had triumphed over his opponent’s brief lapse in defence, securing him a victory. As the referee declared him the winner, the children went bonkers, jumping up and down in their seats and screaming Levi’s name. Hange was whistling with fingers in her mouth, and Erwin clapped enthusiastically. Strangely, he noticed Levi looking a little disappointed despite his win. Every other match had lasted the full three rounds, except his. Perhaps he felt cheated out of a good fight.

As he and Hange took the kids backstage, Erwin wondered. How had Levi has slipped under his radar? It was odd how Erwin had never noticed Levi much before this. He chalked it up to their class schedules being different days of the week.

They found Mike and Keith patching up Levi, who was sitting on the floor. The kids swarmed towards him, eager to congratulate him on his victory. He waved at them, Hange giving Levi a thumbs up.

Mike was grinning ear to ear, unrolling Levi’s hand wraps. “You should have seen Nile’s face,” he said to his colleagues. “Apparently his fighter’s won a few amateur matches before this.”

Hange wrinkled her nose. “With that technique? Are you sure those judges weren’t paid off?”

“That’s what I heard.” Keith snorted, as he rubbed a strong-smelling liniment over Levi’s arms, working the oil in to help relax his muscles post-fight.

Levi, deep in his own thoughts, took in none of this conversation, barely paying attention to the jubilant cacophony of the students around him. Erwin tapped him on the shoulder.

“Well done, Levi,” Erwin smiled. The younger man tilted his head up to look at him, and grunted his thanks. Erwin offered Levi a hand to help him up, and he took it, pulling himself to a standing position. Erwin couldn’t help but notice the feel of his calloused knuckles, typical for a boxer.

“Let’s go eat! Beer’s on me,” Hange shouted, punching the air. “Except you three. No beer for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to know what a ram muay (and its accompanying music) looks like, there's quite a few on YouTube!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi accidentally catches a glimpse of the legendary monstercock.

Since Levi’s next fight was only a month away, Levi was in the gym a lot more, sparring with Kru Keith way past opening hours. Though much older than he was, his coach never failed to put him through his paces. Already his arms were aching from the training session earlier today, and currently he was doing pad work with Eld. Eld would be competing the same day as him, his first time the ring, though in a different weight class.

One of the BJJ seniors, Reiner, was due for a tournament as well, and Erwin had been working one-on-one with him at the opposite end of the gym. Levi tried hard not to stare, but it was difficult, since Erwin was in nothing but a rash guard and spats today. It was the usual attire for no-gi training, a faster and more dynamic form of BJJ. The damn rash guard clung to his well-muscled chest, shoulders, arms and abs, as though it were painted onto his body. And the spats clung to his… well, it was best not to go there. Levi snapped his head back towards Eld, who was striking repeatedly at the pads strapped to Levi’s arms, resolutely not thinking about how big Erwin’s athletic supporter must be.

But as he and Eld paused for a water break, dripping sweat onto the bench, his eyes couldn’t help but drift over to the pair wrestling at the other end of their training space. Erwin was drilling leg locks with Reiner today, and it was almost impossible to tell who was who in the jumble of muscular limbs on the mat, tangled up together as they were. Try as he might, Levi could not ignore the glistening sheen of sweat on their skin, the resounding smack of flesh on flesh, the manly grunts of exertion. Even more so, he could not ignore the sight of Erwin, who had Reiner pinned with thighs like tree trunks.

Levi felt a momentary flash of envy, and then, subsequently, horror. Throwing down his water bottle, he resolutely strapped on his gloves.

“Water break’s over,” he muttered to Eld.

It was very troublesome, being attracted to the head BJJ instructor. For one thing, it was annoying, how much it distracted him during training. After all, it was hard to focus when the object of his lust was walking around in skin-tight clothing, and especially dangerous while sparring. Once or twice, he’d left himself wide open while briefly glancing at Erwin. Kru Keith, spotting this gap in his defences, had clocked him in the face and scolded him for being distracted. Levi tried to deal with this by deliberately scheduling training whenever Erwin wasn’t in the gym, but hadn’t accounted for Erwin training his advanced student for competition today.

Levi cursed his irrational desire. It was ridiculous. He was a grown man. Muay Thai was supposed to improve his mental discipline, which was failing spectacularly at the moment. Levi assaulted the pads Eld held up harder and harder with each strike, determinedly avoiding the pair of buff blondes grappling in his peripheral vision.

It wasn’t just Erwin’s bulging physique either, Levi told himself, as though attempting to justify his attraction to the older man. He didn’t just like Erwin for his muscles. After all, many people in their gym were muscular. Erwin was an excellent teacher, especially with beginners, gently correcting their technique, but also hard on those who were lazy. He pushed people to realise their potential. Levi liked that. It was clear that beneath his intimidating exterior, he had a good heart. It was just an added bonus that on top of everything else, Erwin was handsome and had an ass that wouldn't quit.

 _Shit._ Levi shook his head, in an attempt to refocus. For once, he found himself wishing training would just end.

Finally, all of their drill sets done for the day. Levi left his junior to pack away the equipment, mumbling something about being in a rush, before grabbing his clothes and hurriedly ducking into the showers.

Heaving a sigh as the hot water hit his skin, he rubbed his eyes with both hands. Finally, he was alone, where no one would be able to read any thoughts off his face, and discover that he had a thing for Erwin bloody Smith.

His relief was short-lived. Erwin’s and Reiner’s voices floated into the changing rooms, laughing and discussing the finer points of today’s training. Levi began to wash himself faster, deciding that he would slip out while the other two were in the shower. Seizing all his shower gear and dirty clothes, he began stuffing all of it haphazardly into his gym bag, when -

“Oh, hey, Levi. Good training today?”

Erwin’s cheerful voice echoed in the steamy, tiled room. Levi spun around quickly, only to be greeted by the sight of Erwin Smith casually stripping, peeling his sweaty rash guard off and tossing it onto the bench.

_Don’t look down don’t look down don’t - oh fuck he’s huge._

Levi forced his eyes upwards to meet Erwin’s gaze and babbled an awkward “yeah, see you later”, before dashing out of the changing rooms. He didn’t stop until he was halfway down the deserted side street that led back to his shitty apartment block, only a walking distance from the gym.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he told himself, out loud. It was normal for guys to change around each other. There was nothing unusual about it. The male students walked around in various states of undress all the time, himself included. Perfectly normal.

Except there was nothing normal about the size of what he’d just seen.

_Fuck. His dick is huge._

The thought refused to stop playing in a loop around his head, like a broken phonograph. Irritated at himself, he ran the rest of the way home, despite the nagging ache in his limbs.  

 

* * *

 

 _Was he just staring at my dick?_ Erwin thought, as the young man dashed out of the changing room.

He shrugged it off and headed into the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes up against a dirty fighter. Levi might have a concussion. Erwin is naturally worried. So of course he has to take him home.

Heavy metal music blared from speakers on either side of the stage. A man with bulging arms came swaggering out, swathed in an obnoxiously neon green silk robe. Like Levi, this fighter was shorter than most of the competitors today, but beefier than he was, with more muscle packed onto his stocky frame. Levi watched him toss the robe off to the side, before he jumped over the ropes. Immediately, Levi pegged him as an arrogant bastard.

He was not wrong. As they both entered the ring, he noticed the bigger man sneering at him, while the same horse-faced coach from before whispered last-minute advice into the man’s ear. Indifferent, Levi turned back to receive the mongkon from Kru Keith.

During his ram muay, he once again pounded his foot three times in his opponent’s corner. The other man turned his head to glare at Levi, distracted from his own ritual, clearly pissed off at the threat.

It was true that Levi was the underdog, just as he had been in the last match. What he lacked in strength, however, he compensated for in speed. As the bell went, Levi demonstrated that brute force wasn’t everything. This opponent was heavier, his reaction time longer. He couldn’t quite catch Levi’s roundhouse kicks fast enough before they slammed into his side.

Not long into the first round, Levi picked up that this man was a boxer, who favoured a meaty right hook more than anything. He didn’t land a punch on Levi often, but when he did, the force of it shuddered through Levi’s body as he tried to block them. It stung his skin, as well as his pride.

Second round. His opponent slowly learned the punches weren’t doing him any favours, and switched tactics. He seemed to be a fan of clinching, grabbing Levi and wrestling him into a corner or against the ropes. Once, and then again. And again. Every time, the crowd and his coaches were all yelling, “Knee! Knee!”. Levi did his best to jab his knee directly at the man’s ribs, and was pleased to hear his strikes land with a satisfying thud.

Out of desperation, the blundering hulk attempted a roundhouse kick on Levi. As Levi countered the blow with a kick of his own, their shins clashed. Levi prevailed, leaving the other man to hop away, almost comically so. Levi mentally thanked Kru Keith for putting him through those shin-conditioning drills. His opponent doubled over for a second, but recovered quickly. He swung a violent punch at Levi’s head.

It would have been a knockout blow, had it not sailed past Levi’s head. Levi seized the opportunity while the brute was off balance to hook his left arm around the other fighter’s head. He kept the man in a headlock and managed to land a few decent punches, before the bell went and the referee started pulling them apart. The round over with, he began traipsing back to his corner.

A sudden jolt to his head blurred his vision for a moment, and he lurched forward unsteadily.

Instantly, the crowd stood and began booing. Levi had no idea what was happening. He swayed a little, clutching the ropes for support, sliding down the post onto the blue wooden stool that Mike had put under him.

“What happened?” he asked, dizzily, glancing over at his coach.

“That fucking bastard!” Kru Keith seethed, his sunken eyes looking crazier than usual. “He punched you in the back of the head, _after_ the bell went!”

“Are you okay? Levi?” Mike was peering into his pupils. Kru Keith was still ranting about the dirty fighter, shaking a fist at the red corner.

“I’m fine, honestly.” Levi waved at them as though at a cloud of midges, accepting a cool drink of water.

“Trust one of Nile’s to fight with no honour. It’s a foul for sure,” Mike told him calmly. “One more round, Levi. You can take him.”

 

* * *

 

“FOUL!” Hange stood, screaming beside him, and so did the rest of their students. “That was a f- I mean, that was a bloody foul!” She hastily corrected herself, remembering the underage students around them. It wasn’t just them, either. The crowd was howling at the injustice of what had just happened, outraged and completely on Levi’s side.

Erwin’s blood was boiling. The fighter from the red corner had clearly attacked Levi after the referee had separated them, after the bell had gone.

“They should disqualify him!” Hange was fuming.

“They can't, it's only one foul, and you're allowed three,” but he agreed with her. Erwin craned his neck to get a better view of Levi, concerned. Levi appeared a little dazed, slumped on his stool in the blue corner. Mike was letting him carry on with the third round. Surely it couldn't be anything too serious.

Erwin noticed the referee shouting at the fighter in the red corner, as well as the judges solemnly scribbling on their scoring sheets.

“I think Levi is up on points, anyway,” Hange said, bobbing anxiously to catch a glimpse of Levi as well.

“Yeah, knees and kicks count for more, and they'd dock points for that foul,” Erwin replied, still not taking his eyes off Levi.

When the third bell sounded, the crowd was shouting their support only for Levi, disgusted with the actions of the other fighter.

“Kick his ass, Levi!” Eren yelled, bouncing in his seat, clutching at Armin next to him.  

“Levi is going to teach him a lesson!” Petra chimed in.

Erwin could see the determination in the hard lines of Levi’s face, set into his features in a way that told him Levi’s disgraceful opponent was about to get his comeuppance.

 

* * *

 

As the bell sounded once more, Levi stood. He wasn’t about to let this scumbag have the satisfaction of winning, not after what he’d done.

_You want to clinch? Fine._

Levi drove him into the corner with a vicious burst of punches. Locking arms behind the fighter’s neck, Levi pulled him down and rammed his knee into the stomach of his opponent. Winded, the bigger man was unable to parry the rest of Levi’s blows. Right then left, over and over in an unrelenting series of knee strikes, until the referee seized his shoulder and dragged him off as the final bell rang out.

This time, the entire crowd stood and applauded Levi, even the students from other schools.

 

* * *

 

Sure enough, Levi’s fierce counterattack had been extremely satisfying to watch. Erwin grinned, clapping and cheering with the rest of his enthusiastic students.

But Erwin thought he noticed Levi wobble as the referee took his gloved hand and lifted it up high, and his suspicions were confirmed when he, Hange and the rest of their students ran up to him. Levi was leaning heavily on Kru Keith and seemed a little disoriented. Erwin noted the red marks covering Levi’s sides and back, where the leather of his opponent’s gloves had smacked his skin.

One of the medics trotted over and checked Levi for signs of concussion. Of course, it could just be normal post-fight exhaustion, but...

“Erwin,” Mike tapped him on the shoulder. “Can you take Levi back home? The medic says he doesn't need the hospital, but we’re not taking any chances. Keith and I can't leave, it's Eld’s match next. And Hange has to watch the kids.”

“Of course,” Erwin responded emphatically. “Levi? Can you walk?”

Levi lifted his head groggily and fixed Erwin with an unfocused stare.

“Oh, it's you,” Levi mumbled.

“At least he recognises me,” Erwin said to Mike, somewhat amused, as Petra handed him her senior’s gym bag. She’d had the foresight to quickly collect his things, packing them and strapping his boxing gloves to the handle of his bag.

"He'll be okay, right?" Petra asked, peering at Levi with concern.

"We'll look after him," Erwin said, in a reassuring tone.

Erwin thanked her and managed to get Levi to put an arm around him, propping the younger man up. Erwin supported him all the way back to his car. With one hand, he opened the car door and gently guided Levi into the passenger seat. Levi rolled over, head lolling to one side drunkenly.

“Levi? Don't fall asleep,” Erwin called worriedly, as he stashed Levi’s gym bag into the boot of his car.

“M’not,” Levi slurred.

Erwin stood and observed him. He could drive Levi home. But he had no idea where Levi lived, and he did know Levi lived alone, so if any sign of concussion appeared…

Decisively, he got in and started the car.

“I'm taking you back to my place, it’s nearer,” Erwin told him as they pulled out of the car park. “We can't let you stay alone tonight in case any concussion symptoms arise. You can sleep at mine for the night, I'll drive you back in the morning.”

Levi just watched Erwin quietly, staring at the instructor for a while without answering. When they stopped at a red light, Erwin hurriedly glanced over.

“Is that okay with you, Levi?”

“Yeah,” Levi muttered, quickly looking away. “Yeah, okay.”

The rest of the drive passed without much event. Erwin used every stop possible to check on Levi. At least Levi was still somewhat alert, watching the night-time streets outside whizz past the window.

Eventually, they pulled into the car park of Erwin’s apartment block. Erwin slung Levi’s gym bag over his shoulder, then let the shorter man use his large frame for support.

Levi had been unusually quiet throughout the journey, and kept silent in the lift up to Erwin’s home. Or was he always this taciturn? Trying to make conversation, Erwin said, “You can take a shower, unless you'd like something to eat first?”

“Not hungry,” Levi replied, waving a tired hand.

They approached his front door at last, and Erwin had to lean Levi against him while he retrieved his keys.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” he said, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Nice house,” Levi muttered.

Erwin’s home was a modest, one-bedroom apartment, with a small but fully functional kitchen unit. The place also came with decent living room space, which Erwin enjoyed, since Mike and the others often came over for a drink or two. It was sparsely decorated, yet tastefully furnished. Erwin wasn't home all that much, and failed to see the need to fill his apartment with useless clutter.

“The bathroom is that door on the left,” Erwin pointed. Levi nodded mutely, retrieved the soap and clean clothes from his gym bag, and walked off.

 _Right,_ Erwin thought. _Clean bed. That's what he needs._

Hastily, he stripped his bed down, replacing the sheets and pillowcases with fresh ones. As he attempted a last-minute tidy around his room, Levi padded in so quietly it almost made Erwin jump when he heard the bedsprings creak.

He whipped around, and found Levi sitting on the edge of his queen-sized bed in clean shorts. Levi looked a little lost as he gazed around the room. Erwin came over to inspect the fighter.

“Any headache? Double vision? Nausea?”

Levi shook his head. “I'm fine, Erwin.”

“What about…” Erwin gestured to Levi’s side, where the red marks were starting to turn a darker shade.

Levi felt under his ribs with his fingers, gingerly pressing around the area. “Just bruising.”

“I’ll get you a hot drink, you'll feel better.”

Erwin was almost to the door when he heard a small “thank you”. He paused in his tracks and smiled at the younger man.  

“No trouble at all, Levi.”

Erwin went into his kitchen, and began making a cup of tea. As a BJJ instructor, he was used to tending to his students’ injuries. He knew all the symptoms of a concussion, knew that a concussion could present even without the typical loss of consciousness. It was not something that you could just tell a student to walk off. A potential concussion had to be taken seriously. He watched the kettle boil, then realised he had no idea how Levi took his tea.

“Milk or sugar, Levi?”

No answer.

Erwin dropped the tea bag he was holding and hurried back to his bedroom. Levi was unconscious. Erwin felt his heart rate spike. The younger man had curled up on his bed, dark head of hair resting on his pillow, neatly tucked under the blanket Erwin had laid out. Then, he heard a few tiny snores from Levi.

He sighed, shoulders sagging in relief. Fast asleep. He needn't have worried.

Erwin went back and made that cup of tea for himself, then carried it carefully back to the bedroom and quietly shifted his armchair next to the bed, the better to observe Levi. He leaned back, sipping his tea, and felt himself relax. Levi did not seem to have any sign of lasting brain injury, but Erwin would keep a close eye on him, all the same.

It was funny, Erwin mused, how this menacing fighter looked in his sleep. In the ring, Levi had an almost feral energy about him. He was worlds away from that now. The sharp angles of his face had softened, and he looked so much younger, snoozing peacefully in Erwin’s bed. Erwin watched the gentle rise and fall of Levi’s chest as he enjoyed his tea. He had never seen Levi like this.

Levi rolled over, stretched briefly, then settled down again, clutching the blanket and curling up under it.

 _Like a cat,_ Erwin chuckled softly to himself. It was getting late, the cup of tea drained entirely. Erwin felt his eyelids growing heavier and heavier by the minute. Figuring Levi was in no immediate danger, he sank back into his armchair, and nodded off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concussions are really no joke, guys. Even if you don't pass out, it can still be one. If you hit your head at all, take care of it, or it can cause problems like migraines even many years later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up. Twice. Erwin makes breakfast.

Levi woke up suddenly, feeling woozy, and lay staring at the ceiling for a minute.

This wasn’t his ceiling.

He blinked a couple of times, just to be sure.

No, definitely not the one he stared at every night.

He rolled onto his side, then winced. Through his pain, he noticed an unfamiliar digital alarm clock that glowed 02:40AM.

Easing the weight off his bruises carefully, he shifted onto his less injured side. His eyes widened in shock.

Erwin Smith was folded over in an armchair beside him, asleep. Slumped over onto the bed, his head rested on thick forearms, pillowing his cheek. A tiny bit of drool leaked from the corner of his mouth.

Only then did the previous night’s events rush back into his memory, in random flashes. Levi forced them into chronological order.

That dirty fighter’s blow. The crowd booing. Mike checking his eyes. Kru Keith’s rage at the other fighter. Erwin taking his bag from Petra. The smell of Erwin’s car, as he drove them to his home, typical car air freshener. The smell of Erwin, as Levi leaned against him, clean with something musky underlying his scent. Erwin’s funny little smile as he said, “Welcome to my humble abode”. Using Erwin’s spotless shower, dimly aware that this was where the other man got naked all the time. Erwin tidying the room for him in a hurry, in an effort to welcome his guest. Erwin checking him over for a concussion. Erwin offering to make him tea. Tucking under Erwin's thick, comfortable blanket.

That had been the last thing before he blacked out.

Levi stared at the unconscious figure resting next to him. Erwin was dozing in a rather ungainly manner.  It couldn't be comfortable, squeezing such a large body into that armchair to nap. There was no way Erwin wasn't going to be sore the next day.

All that, just so Erwin could observe his condition throughout the night?

Levi’s grey eyes flickered around the room.

_I'm in Erwin Smith’s house. I’m in Erwin Smith’s bedroom._

Levi hadn’t noticed much about it last night, as he’d passed out on Erwin’s bed soon after his shower. Now he was afforded the opportunity to look around it uninterrupted. A glimpse into the life of the man that was a frequent part of his, too. Time to play detective.

Judging by the way Erwin was so quick to change the sheets, perhaps he’d let that part of the housekeeping slide recently. Now they just smelled like fresh laundry, which was pleasing. Beside the bed, a pile of books sat on the nightstand. Well-thumbed and dog-eared favourites, from the look of it.

 _Someone’s a bedtime reader._ Levi never would have guessed.

Further along, a bookcase held more volumes. Old medals and trophies glinted in the dark on the top shelf.

_Huh. So Erwin was a pro fighter in his day too. Just like Kru Keith._

Judging by how crowded the shelf was, he’d been pretty good. Levi was puzzled. Why weren’t these on display in the living room? Then he remembered his own were all in a box under the bed.

_What does that say about us, I wonder?_

Levi buried himself in the plush, warm blanket, musing.

Erwin had taken care of him. He’d never known someone to show him this much concern, let alone someone who barely knew him. Erwin had driven him home, to _his_ home, made sure he was safe, even going so far as to watch over him while he slept. He could have left Levi alone and napped on the couch, but no. Of course, Erwin could have just lain in the bed next to him - it was his bed after all - but maybe he’d been too much of a gentleman to do that.

Erwin looked a little gormless in his sleep, mouth slightly agape. He didn't seem to be the intimidating BJJ coach Levi was familiar with at the moment. Less like a Greek statue, and more like an enormous puppy. It was rather adorable.

Without thinking, Levi reached out a hand to pet the fluffy, blonde head of hair on the bed beside him. Erwin’s hair was soft, with traces of product left from the day before.

“Mnnnn,” groaned Erwin.

Levi immediately retreated back under the blanket, mentally congratulating his reflexes. He held his breath, not daring to move a muscle, but Erwin just rolled his head and fell asleep on his other cheek. When he was absolutely sure the other man was dead to the world, he snuggled closer, until he was almost curled around Erwin’s head.

 _Your dick might be huge,_ Levi thought, as he gazed at Erwin’s handsome, slack features while drifting off again, _but your heart is bigger._

 

* * *

 

This time, Levi woke gradually, as the sunlight streamed in through the bedroom windows. Refusing to acknowledge the morning, he yanked the blanket over his head, grumpy.

_Ugh._

Then he noticed Erwin’s armchair was empty.

Sitting up with a vague sense of disappointment, he made his way to the bathroom for his morning piss.

Splashing cold water onto his face woke him up. Levi stared at himself in the mirror. Nothing unusual about those dark circles. Without a toothbrush, he couldn't clean his teeth. _Gross._ Scowling, he looked around a shelf below the sink for a spare, when a thought suddenly struck him like a jab to the temple.

One toothbrush. One shampoo bottle. One loofah. One razor.

_That doesn't mean anything._

Well. It meant Erwin Smith lived alone.

Levi decided to suspend judgment until further evidence presented itself.

He wandered out into the living room, and stopped short.

Erwin was lounging on a floor cushion with a triangular backrest, a book in one hand and a mug of coffee next to him on a low wooden table.

That wasn't what caught Levi off-guard.

Erwin had changed out of last night’s clothes into a simple white tank top and an old pair of sweatpants. Furthermore, Erwin was wearing thin, gold-rimmed reading glasses.

_Oh, for the love of -_

“Morning, Levi.” Erwin looked up from his book. “Have a seat. I'll make breakfast.”

Levi could do nothing but stare at Erwin’s retreating figure as he rose, folded away the cushion, and walked barefoot into the kitchen. Levi would have protested his kindness then, had he not been so distracted. The material of those sweatpants was rather thin, after all.

Levi didn't sit. Instead, he wandered around Erwin’s living room. So this was Erwin’s bachelor pad. It wasn’t a large apartment, by any means, but Erwin had made clever use of the space, making it seem cosy. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest by the rack of dumbbells at the far end. The man had to maintain his physique somehow.

Near the front door was a shoe cabinet, with a little collection of framed pictures neatly arranged on top of it. The largest of them stood at the forefront, a group picture of Erwin and the other instructors. They were at the main door of the gym, newly opened. Erwin was in the middle, beaming with pride. Hange, laughing, head thrown back. Mike with an enigmatic smile. Kru Keith, the circles around his eyes dark as ever, gave the camera a thumbs up.

Then there were smaller, grainier photographs of a younger Erwin, at varying ages. One holding a trophy, one in his gi mid-strike, and one with a older man. Same blonde hair, same nose, same broad shoulders. It had to be his father.

Also, Levi noticed, no photographs of Erwin with an arm around anyone’s waist. So far his theory was holding up.

Levi finally followed Erwin into the kitchen.

“You don't have to,” he told Erwin quietly.

“Levi, it's been more than 12 hours since you last ate. I insist.” The instructor was in the middle of beating some eggs. “Besides, how can anyone say no to eggs and bacon?” Levi had to agree once the bacon hit the hot frying pan, its aroma filling the kitchen.

Levi studied his surroundings, impressed. All the surfaces were a shiny, gleaming chrome. An assortment of knives were slotted in a wooden block off to one side. Pots and pans hung on hooks, lined up by size along the walls.

 _He even cooks,_ Levi blinked in disbelief, as Erwin slid fat, juicy tomato slices into the pan with the bacon. _How is he still single?_

“Nice cushions,” Levi mentioned, trying to avoid an awkward silence.

“Oh, those Thai triangle pillows. Your kru got them for me as a housewarming gift.” Erwin flipped the bubbling slices of bacon.

Soon, Levi sat down at Erwin’s coffee table to a fluffy mass of scrambled eggs, rashers of bacon and fried tomato slices. He resisted the urge to pinch himself.

“Coffee?”

“Yeah, black.”

Erwin set a mug down in front of Levi, then joined him with a plate absolutely laden with breakfast.

“Takes a lot to feed those muscles, huh.” Levi felt a tiny grin spread across his face. Erwin chuckled.

Levi turned his attention back to the feast Erwin had laid out in front of him. Ravenous, he started eating at his usual breakneck speed. It was his habit when he ate alone, mostly in between training. The faster he ate, the faster he digested, and the faster he could get back to sparring.

“Slow down, no one’s going to take it from you.” Erwin was smiling.

Levi did, enough to enjoy his food, as opposed to funneling it all directly into his stomach.

To his pleasant surprise, Levi found that talking to Erwin wasn’t difficult at all. Conversation seemed to flow naturally, something Levi never encountered with others. They discussed his fight yesterday, and Levi privately enjoyed the way Erwin got worked up about the other fighter who’d punched him in the back of the head.

Levi mentioned the medals and trophies, prompting Erwin to elaborate more on his early career in BJJ. It pleased him to watch Erwin grow animated, while telling Levi about his old pro fighting days.

“Why did you stop?” 

Erwin chewed thoughtfully. “Broke my right arm.”

“You what?” Levi's jaw hung open, fork pausing mid-air for the first time. “How?”

“Got it trapped in an armbar submission attempt, snapped my radius bone three inches below the elbow. They had to put a titanium plate in my forearm.”

“Fucking Hell, Erwin.”

“I came back six months later, won one last time, then decided to give it up for good.” Then he smiled, almost wistfully. “Did it for nine years, and ended on a high note. I’m happy with that.”  

“So you chose teaching and started Legion,” Levi nodded, and observed how Erwin’s eyes lit up when when the subject changed to coaching. Especially so, when Levi let slip that he wanted to teach Muay Thai someday.

“I figured, once I’m too slow to keep up with the kids at the gym I’ll do that. You know, like when I get to your age, old man.” Levi smirked.

Erwin huffed, but laughed good-naturedly anyway. “Kru Levi. I like that.”

 

* * *

 

Erwin watched Levi wolf down the breakfast he’d just made, as though the smaller man had never had a proper meal in his life. It felt good to be able to cook a decent breakfast for them, since for him it was usually a carelessly thrown together affair before training. That, and he was just happy that Levi showed no sign of any lasting trauma, as good as new.

It was hard to believe. Levi was actually speaking to him in full sentences, not just the usual terse few words in Erwin’s direction. As Erwin listened to Levi discuss his future teaching ambitions, he smiled to himself. Clearly a sensible young man with his head screwed on right.

Levi sighed and prodded a squishy chunk of tomato. “I just don't want to be in my thirties, stumbling from fight to fight, fucking my health up just for a damn paycheck.”

“It's good to have a marketable skill after you retire.” Erwin agreed. He leaned back, coffee mug in one hand, studying Levi for a moment.

“You'd make a great teacher, you know."

Levi looked up from his plate and squinted at Erwin.

“Really.”

“Yes, really.”

Levi’s scrunched up expression relaxed. “Thanks.”

Levi insisted on helping Erwin clean up after their breakfast, and Erwin insisted on driving Levi home.

“Erwin, you've done more than enough for me.”

“Just to be on the safe side.”

“Erwin, honestly, I feel fine.” Levi picked up his gym bag, just to prove his point.

Erwin finally caved in, opening the front door for the injured fighter. Levi stepped outside, then turned to look up at him.

“Thank for you everything,” Levi said, the small curve of his mouth visible as he smiled, almost begrudgingly.

It struck Erwin that he had never seen Levi smile until now. “My pleasure,” he replied, stunned, watching the fighter walk away.

“And no training for you today, young man!”

Levi just grinned back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points if you noticed the arm reference. Double points if you noticed the Titan reference.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi overtrains and gets a cramp. Erwin gives him a sports massage.
> 
> So obviously, awkward boner ensues.

Petra stared at him incredulously. Her sandbag swung back and forth, forgotten.

“Did you really sleep over at Mr Smith’s house?”

“Nothing happened.” Levi’s roundhouse kicks sent his own sandbag spinning in wild arcs.

“You did though!” she hissed.

Levi scowled. “It’s not like we did each other’s nails and watched chick flicks.” 

That made Petra giggle. “What’s his house like?”

Levi’s shin slammed into the sandbag with a loud ‘boom’ before he finally turned to face her.

“It’s nice, okay?”

“RAL! Those jaws are doing an awful lot of working out! Quit flapping them!” Kru Keith’s voice boomed from across the gym.

Petra jumped and continue to pummel her sandbag with renewed vigour.

After a minute, she whispered, “What’s his bed like?”

 

* * *

 

“Did Levi really sleep over at your house?” Mike cocked his head to one side, eyeing the gym owner.

Erwin, in his office, deep in some paperwork, looked up at Mike over his glasses. “He was hurt, Mike.”

“You know, when I said ‘take him home’, I meant to his home.”

“Mine was nearer.”

Mike continued to stare, unblinking. “Uhuh.”

Erwin waved a large hand, flabbergasted. “He was hurt!”

“Uhuh.”

 

* * *

 

Unsurprisingly, Levi was back in the gym two days after the match. He’d heeded Erwin’s advice and stayed home to rest the day before, but even the large patchwork of fresh bruises on his midsection couldn’t stop him from training. Annoyed by the lack of exercise, Levi was hitting the sandbags harder than ever. It always made him restless when he couldn’t train. The last time he’d been put out of action was by a high fever, so weak he could barely make it to the bathroom for a piss between downing gallons of ice water.

One by one, people began trickling out of the gym as it got later into the evening, and soon he was the only person left.

Well, apart from Erwin Smith, who had just finished teaching the last class of the day. He was packing away equipment at the far end of the gym, cleaning up after his students.

Levi firmly pushed certain thoughts from his mind and went back to drilling his knee strike technique with a single-minded determination. Right, left, right, left, until there was nothing else in the world that mattered except this. It was a barren state of mind that he found almost meditative.

It happened mid-strike and took him completely by surprise. The thigh muscles in his left leg contracted violently, as though stabbed by a jolt of electricity. He dropped to the ground.

“Shit!”

Levi crumpled onto his side, digging his fingers into the back of his thigh. Those muscles were balled into an impossibly tight knot. He tried to breathe deeply, but it grew difficult as second after excruciating second dragged on.

“Levi?” he heard a familiar voice say.

Through a haze of pain, he saw Erwin rush over, saw the man’s concerned expression as Erwin crouched down over him.

“Muscle cramp. Where is it?”

“Hamstring. Left.” Levi spoke through gritted teeth.

“Turn over.”

Levi had no choice but to heed the instructor’s advice. He rolled over onto his stomach, grimacing.

Levi felt the press of Erwin’s knuckles to the back of his thigh, stroking upwards from the knee. Practiced thumbs kneaded and applied strategic pressure to the knot of cramped muscles. Slowly, Levi felt the pain ease, and he let out a shaky breath.

“You know, cramps can stem from fatigue and muscle overload.”

Levi grunted. It sounded like an admonishment, and he knew Erwin had a valid point, but he’d hated the feeling of sitting at home, useless.

“Levi, you work too hard.” The older man continued to massage in a circular motion, into the posterior compartment of Levi’s thigh. Levi buried his face in his arms, relaxing into Erwin’s touch.

“I just want to get better.” His voice came out muffled.

“Not at the cost of your own health, surely.” Erwin deepened his strokes, pushing in a single direction repeatedly. Levi felt the tension continue to seep out of his body.

Levi didn’t reply, considering Erwin’s words carefully. Not quite changing the topic, he muttered, “You must see this a lot.”

Erwin chuckled as he expertly manipulated the overworked muscles in Levi’s thigh. His ministrations started to feel less painful and more soothing. “I'm a gym coach, Levi. You're fine. Nothing a little sports massage won't fix.”

Unfortunately, as the pain faded, Levi began to realise with dawning dread that he was currently lying face down under Erwin Smith, who was kneeling over him, and whose fingers were rubbing circles up his inner thigh, dangerously close to his -

Levi let out a long, liquid moan, fingers grabbing at the thick gym mat beneath him. To his absolute horror, he felt himself growing aroused, and there was no hiding an erection in these flimsy exercise shorts. The only reason Erwin hadn't caught on was because he was currently lying on it.

Erwin paused, hands withdrawing. “Sorry, was that too hard?”

Levi shook his head. _Fuck. I need to get out of here._

“Nope. All good. Gotta shower,” Levi muttered and scrambled to his feet. He had no choice but to pointedly ignore the twinge in his hamstring, vestiges of the cramp, and dash straight to the changing rooms. It took only a split second for him to seize his soap and towel. Quickly backing into the shower, he dragged the curtain shut, stripped off, then flipped the tap on, more to create noise than anything else.

Finally, he leaned back against the glass wall as hot water pelted him, and dared to reach a hand down between his thighs. He was so hard, and there was no way he could leave without resolving this problem. After all, Erwin was still wandering around outside.

Levi wrapped his fingers around his cock, and began to stroke. Even just the briefest touch made him whimper, and he bit his lip. It felt so filthy, doing this in public. When he'd only ever attempted it in the safe confines of his own home. And definitely not in a shower that Erwin bloody Smith would have used.

He moaned at the thought of it. Of course, it could so easily be Erwin doing this to him. Erwin, in this very shower with him, pinning him to the wall, one thick thigh pressed between his own, right up against his erection, forcing Levi to grind down on it. It could so easily be Erwin’s large hand, instead of his own, teasing Levi’s cock with feather-light touches, doing the same to Levi’s neck with his lips.

Levi could not help but stroke himself faster at these thoughts. He had never wanted anyone so desperately in his life.

“Erwin,” Levi gasped, close to coming. Perhaps Erwin would even make him beg for his own orgasm, deny him pleasure until he was writhing and pleading. “Erwin, please.”

Levi came hard, hunched over from the force of it, bracing himself on the opposite wall of the shower. The aftershocks washed over him, making his legs weak, and he let out a little groan.

He panted for a minute, finding it difficult to believe what he’d just done. The reality of it, however, was sobering.

_I just jerked off to Erwin Smith in a public shower._

Levi shuddered, then started scrubbing himself vigorously under the spray of water, as though trying to remove more than just the grime on his skin.

 

* * *

 

Erwin stared after the young man, puzzled. The cramp had not been worked out, yet Levi had departed so suddenly. Perhaps, as the pain wore off, embarrassment had reared its ugly head. After all, Levi was a proud fighter, and for Erwin to have witnessed his moment of weakness could not been a pleasant experience. It was quite understandable.

After one last sweep of the gym, he turned the lights off, and went to check the changing rooms. The water in one of the showers was running, presumably Levi, since no one else was about.

Some of his students had left their gi lying about, rather than in the hamper for dirty uniforms. Erwin shook his head, making a mental note to reprimand them. He picked up the large hamper easily and set it on his hip.

He was about to head for the laundry room, when an errant moan echoed through the hot, humid, enclosed space.

 _It can’t be._ Erwin halted, eyes widening as it clicked in his head. No. It could have been a simple, unfortunately timed physiological reaction, happens to the best of us, nothing to be concerned about -

“Erwin,” he heard the younger man cry out. “Erwin, please.”

 _Well._ That settled it. There was no mistaking it now. Levi was definitely doing exactly what Erwin thought he was doing.

Erwin tiptoed out of the changing rooms with the laundry hamper, taking care to shut the door noiselessly. It would be in Levi’s best interests, he decided, not to alert the fighter to his presence, to spare him further awkwardness.

Deep in thought, he piled dirty gi and towels into the washing machine. There was no denying it. Levi was attracted to him, and Erwin had to admit that he was flattered, flattered that a fighter he held in such high regard would be attracted to him. _Going on thirty and still got it,_ he chuckled, allowing himself a brief moment of smugness.

He left the machine to run its wash cycle as he returned to his office. There was some unfinished bookkeeping on his desk.

Predictably, he could not concentrate, not when recent events came flooding back in torrents. Now, given the current context, it was easy to identify the reason for Levi’s flustered escape to the showers.

Of course, his motives had been purely altruistic at the time, given the obvious pain Levi had been in. But then he remembered straddling Levi, massaging him in rather intimate areas, the feel of Levi’s muscle under his fingers. He remembered the noise Levi had made, when Erwin tried to work the younger man’s inner thigh, that moan he’d heard in the showers, breathy and desperate, and most of all, his name in Levi’s voice, the way he’d begged, in such a needy tone.

Erwin’s mind was now preoccupied with reconstructing the scenario that Levi must have been imagining inside the shower. Whatever could have caused him to call out Erwin’s name at the height of his arousal?

Erwin shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

 _You’re an instructor,_ he told himself firmly, ever the consummate professional. He felt a small pang of guilt, then remembered Levi was not technically his student. Erwin just… happened to own the gym Levi frequented.

_Professionalism be damned._

At that moment, Levi hurried past the wide office windows, on his way out. Erwin graciously pretended not to notice him, seemingly engrossed in his accounts, when in fact, he’d typed the same figure into the wrong place. Twice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin's feeling the thirst. Nile attempts to poach Levi.

The long windows that ran the length of the reception area beside Erwin’s desk provided him a clear view of the gym opposite. Right now, Kru Keith was running the beginner Muay Thai classes. Erwin spotted Levi in the midst of younger students, leading them in warm-up exercises.

Levi seemed to be wearing a black top Erwin could not recall seeing before. When Levi leaned down to touch his toes, Erwin could see that his back was covered by little else than two straps that crossed over his shoulder blades. It was showing off Levi’s sinewy back, which tapered down to a narrow waist. It was incredible, the way those lean muscles shifted with each movement.

No, he definitely would have remembered if Levi had worn this before.

Catching himself ogling, Erwin shook his head, and tried to return his attention to the register of student’s names before him.

It wasn’t long before his eyes were drawn back to the class, distracted from his attendance sheets. They were still in the midst of stretching exercises. Erwin watched, impressed, as Levi performed a groin stretch, almost a full straddle, his thighs as wide apart as they would go. Forgetting his paperwork, he continued at marvel at Levi’s flexibility.

 _Those shorts really don’t leave anything up to the imagination,_ Erwin mused.

Levi was made of contrasts. Though his stature was… compact, the younger fighter was powerfully built, with such wonderful definition to his muscles. Strength complemented by grace. Hardened, yet delicate. Dark hair against pale skin.

Erwin caught Levi’s gaze by accident. There was always such intensity in the fighter’s grey eyes. Erwin quickly looked back at his desk.

 _Pull yourself together, Smith,_ Erwin scolded himself.

 

* * *

 

Beginner class over with, the students charged out of the gym towards the changing rooms, leaving Levi and Kru Keith to pack away the pads. Being the most senior student, Levi usually assisted his kru. He liked beginner classes. Nothing wrong with revising the basics. Another chance to perfect his form.

In the men’s changing rooms, Eren and Armin were excitedly chatting about Petra’s fight later in the evening. It would be Petra’s first novice fight in the ring, but Levi would have worried more about her opponent. Like him, Petra was smaller in size, but packed a lethal punch.

Levi shucked off his old taiko drum club top, thoroughly sweaty. Just then, Gunther, one of the Muay Thai students, popped his head in.

Gunther hadn’t been around Legion for a while. He’d torn the anterior cruciate ligament in his knee, a surprisingly common injury in their gym, and Kru Keith had declared him out of action for the time being. Gunther was still wearing a knee support, but there was no keeping him from supporting his teammate on her big day.

“I’m going with Petra, Eld and Kru Keith to the arena first. Erwin says you guys can catch a ride with him.”

When Levi emerged from the shower, clean and vigorously toweling his hair, he found the boys buzzing wildly around Erwin’s office. Erwin leaned against his desk, deep in conversation with Mikasa. 

Erwin’s attire was rather business-like today, which seemed odd until Levi remembered he was the gym owner, and presumably had to look professional when attending these events. Levi was used to seeing Erwin’s blonde hair mussed up from physical exertion during training, but now it was slicked back and neat. His dress shirt was almost a little too tight, but Levi wasn’t complaining. Erwin’s shoulders looked broad, his beefy arms accentuated. Erwin’s tailored trousers were well-fitted around thickset thighs, and...

 _That ass,_ Levi stared. _It should be illegal._

Levi had to let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding. The man knew how to dress.

Erwin caught sight of him, and ushered the children out of his office towards his car. Levi walked by his side.

“Good training?” Erwin asked, smiling down at him.

“The kids are improving.” Levi pointedly avoided looking at Erwin as the kids trailed behind them. “You look… dapper.”

There was a chuckle in Erwin’s voice. “I’m glad you think so.”

“Armin goes in the middle. You’re the shortest.” Mikasa declared.

“Again?” Armin whined.

“I want to sit next to Levi!” Eren exclaimed.

To his disappointment, Levi got in the front seat with Erwin.

 

* * *

 

Petra looked a little worse for wear, but happy with her win. Eld was helping to mop her nosebleed up, as Gunther reminded her to pinch her nose shut and lean forward, not back. She beamed as Erwin and Levi approached them, the gold of her medal glinting as she lifted it triumphantly. Eren, Armin and Mikasa charged towards Petra, exchanging sweaty hugs with her.

“You should see the other girl,” Petra grinned. Levi was familiar with her fighting style, since he usually sparred with her. Petra always gave as good as she got, the little spitfire.

“Well done,” Erwin smiled, shaking her hand.

“It's not broken?” Levi kneeled down to get a closer look at his junior.

“No. The medic says just to apply an ice pack. Kru Keith’s gone to get one,” Gunther answered.

Petra shook her head. “I should have blocked that punch. I got careless.”

“Don't beat yourself up,” Levi told her sternly. “You did your best.”

“Yeah, Petra,” Eld agreed. “That other girl beat you up enough already.” It made Petra giggle.

“Thanks, guys.”

“I'll get you some water,” Levi offered.

As Levi left the concession stand with cold bottles of water, a voice said, “Levi, isn't it?”

Levi looked over his shoulder. It belonged to Horse Face, that other gym owner. The one that kept appearing at his matches. Levi didn't know his name. The man was wearing a suit, but the effect was far from impressive. The grey jacket was baggy, and hung on his thin shoulders, clearly a size too big. The whole thing gave him the appearance of a vulture, right down to the beady little eyes that were currently fixed on Levi.

“What?”

“Two wins in less than a month. That's very impressive.”

The man’s ugly little moustache and goatee were personally offending Levi.

“So?”

“Well, you've got a lot of potential. How would you like to train at my gym?” Horse Face extended a card towards him. Levi glared and took it.

Nile Dok. So that was his name. Below that, it read ‘Brigade Mixed Martial Arts Gym’.

“And why would I want to do that?”

“Brigade has the largest gyms, with the best facilities and equipment for our fighters. All our teachers are world champions, too,” Nile bragged with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“No.” Levi started to walk away.

Nike stuck a hand out against the wall. He leaned closer, looking Levi up and down, as though assessing a thoroughbred horse. Levi did not so much as flinch.

“You’re a fighter in great shape, but you'll never make it big as a famous pro fighter in that little gym of Erwin Smith’s. You’re a smart young man, Levi. You should reconsider.”

Levi tore up the card and tossed it back at the gym owner.

“I don't train under gyms who need to poach other people.”

Nile, stunned by this, didn't move. Levi gave him a last withering glance and stepped around him.

Levi walked back towards his teammates, buzzing with irritation.  He detested how patronising that asshole had been. And that mention of Erwin had raised Levi’s hackles.

So what if he had world class krus or fancy gear? Levi’s success was based on hard work and pure talent. Not because some rich fuck was offering handouts.

_I'll show him._

 

* * *

 

“Where’s Levi?” Petra asked. “It’s been a while.”

Eld shrugged and dumped mounds of bloody tissue in the bin. Gunther was busy wrapping an ice pack in a towel, instructing Petra to press it gently to her nose to stop the bleeding and swelling. Curious, Erwin poked his head out of the backstage area to check.

What he saw made him freeze.

Nile Dok was talking to Levi. Nile Dok had cornered Levi, leaning against the wall, propped up on one arm. Nile Dok, who was currently raking his eyes up and down Levi’s body.

Not a week went by when Nile wasn’t trying to poach one of his fighters, but for some reason, the sight of Nile invading Levi’s personal space made Erwin’s jaw clench. He stayed put, however. Erwin knew Levi was fully capable of taking care of himself.

It almost startled him, how possessive he felt. But, after all, Levi was a member of his gym, and Nile’s body language was bordering on sleazy.

Then, Levi had ripped Nile’s name card up, and Erwin’s stomach leapt with the intense desire to gloat. Levi had not been seduced by Nile’s silver-tongued sales pitch, a practiced spiel that had lured some of his fighters away in the past. Erwin did not know much about the younger man, but he understood Levi enough to know he would never have taken the bait.

As Levi stalked back towards their group, his face was a clear picture of annoyance. Perhaps something Nile had said had riled him up.

“You look bothered,” Erwin offered, trying to keep his tone casual. Levi handed him a bottle of water, scowling. Erwin took the others from him as well, to relieve his load, setting them down for the others.

“Some creepy guy just tried to get me to join his gym.” Levi frowned. “As if.”

Erwin tried not to smirk. “Ah, Nile Dok. He does this every time we win. Don’t pay any attention to him.”

Levi took a long drink of water. His eyebrows were drawn together, his forehead wrinkled. Still looking rather surly, Levi finally spat, “He said I’d never be famous if I stayed with Legion. Stayed with you.”

“How very presumptuous of him.”

Clearly, Nile had touched a nerve. Erwin could not help but feel secretly pleased. Levi must have shown their gym no small amount of loyalty.

“I don’t need him to be famous. I don’t want to be famous. I just want to be a fighter.” Levi was starting to crush his own bottle in his fist, almost unconsciously. The plastic began to crackle under his strong grip.

Erwin took it gently from him. “Don’t worry, Levi. With your uncommon skill and character, I’d be surprised if you didn’t make it.”

Levi turned his face to look up at Erwin, blinking.

“You really think so?”

“I have the feeling you’ll succeed in this arena, whichever gym you decide to represent. Even if it is Nile’s gym.”

Levi scoffed. “Not that douchebag.”

“If you wanted to leave, it would be your decision, Levi. A decision all of us would respect.” Erwin sounded sombre, even to himself, but it was important that Levi knew.

Levi stared at him, defiant. “I don’t want to leave. Legion feels like home to me. And,” his face broke into a rare, crooked grin, “it’s only across the street from my house.”

“Excellent.” Erwin clapped him on the back. “I think many of us would miss you, if you did. Myself included.”

Levi’s gaze dropped. He mumbled his thanks, hurriedly gathering the bottles of water back into his arms to deliver to his teammates.

Somehow, Erwin could not help but smile at Levi’s retreating back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin has something to confess.

Unless he was imagining it, Levi could have sworn Erwin was around the gym a lot more this past week.

Well. The man owned the place, after all. He could come and go as he pleased. But Levi didn’t recall Erwin being at Legion this frequently, especially during his training hours.

And since when had Erwin always greeted him? There was a definite upswing in friendly conversation. Twice now, he’d run into the man in the changing rooms, and had to chat with Erwin, who’d been unabashedly wearing nothing but a towel slung low around his hips. It had been a real test of Levi’s mental fortitude. After all, it was hard to carry out any small talk when that damned towel was barely hiding the outline of his -

“Levi?” Eren asked tentatively. Levi had been staring into space. “It’s time to start the warm-up, right?”

Levi quickly regained his composure. Right. He was supposed to be assisting with the after-school class, while Kru Keith readied the equipment.

“Five minutes, running laps. Go.”

The rest of the younger students, apart from Mikasa, groaned a little. It was their least favourite exercise.

Levi watched them chug around the gym, lost in thought again.   

In any case, Levi wasn’t imagining the increased physical contact. Just little things, like standing closer than usual to Levi as they spoke, or casual touches to the shoulder. Just the other day, while Levi had been taking a water break, Erwin had laid a hand on his forearm and said, “Great form today.”

Perhaps he was overthinking it. And he did enjoy these soft gestures, which belied the bigger man’s intimidating exterior.

The timer went off, interrupting his rumination.

“Five minutes, rope skipping,” Levi called. The students ran off to retrieve skipping ropes from the hook on the wall, and soon the gym was filled with the rhythmic patter of rope hitting the floor.

Speak of the devil. The glass door swung open. Levi elected to focus on the class instead, deliberately ignoring Erwin in his rashguard and shorts. He’d clearly just come back from a jog, his broad chest heaving, face a little flushed. Erwin sighed in relief as the air-conditioning of the gym soothed his heated skin.

A few of the students who also did BJJ classes chorused “Hi Mr. Smith!”. Erwin waved genially back at them. He stood behind Levi, watching the students skip rope as he caught his breath.

He’d almost forgotten Erwin was there, when Levi felt a large hand press against the small of his back, unseen by the class. Erwin leaned down until his mouth was beside Levi’s ear and murmured in a deep voice, “Doing a good job, Kru Levi.”

To his credit, Levi did not so much as twitch, his face completely still, maintaining an indifferent mask. Internally, however, he felt something implode.

Erwin strode off to the other side of the gym, tidying equipment as though nothing unusual had just occurred. Nobody appeared to have noticed that exchange.

There was no way that could have been accidental. Could it?

 

* * *

 

“Levi?”

Levi paused mid-strike, knee raised. It was Erwin, who'd poked his head round the door of the gym, holding a couple of plastic bags.

“I went out to get dinner. Do you want some? It’s a sushi bento.”

Levi stared, dumbstruck. 

“Are you sure?” 

“It’s getting late and you haven’t eaten, you know.”

Levi glanced up at the clock. Erwin was right. It was now past eight in the evening and Levi hadn’t even realised it. Everyone else had left, leaving him alone in the gym.

“Alright,” Levi relented. His stomach rumbled in agreement.

They sat on the wooden bench outside, side by side. Erwin handed him a takeaway box of assorted sushi and a bottle of green tea.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. You shouldn’t forget to eat so often.”

As he squeezed miniature packages of soy sauce onto his sushi, Levi couldn’t help but notice how close Erwin was to him, despite the ample room on the bench either side of them, and despite how sweaty Levi was. Their thighs were touching, but Erwin didn't seem to mind.

“Geez. When did you become my dad?” Levi elbowed him. He pulled the wooden chopsticks apart, and they broke easily.

Erwin laid a hand to his own chest dramatically. “As Legion’s gym owner, it is my duty to keep my fighters in good condition."

“Yeah, yeah. Pass the wasabi, old man.”

Erwin laughed and tossed over a few tiny green packets.

“How did you know I like sushi?” Levi asked suspiciously.

“You always suggest it when we go out to eat as a group.”

“Oh.”

Then, Erwin sighed, which made Levi look up. Erwin bore a serious expression, staring down at his container of food. Odd. Levi had never seen him like this.

“Concerned as I am for your wellbeing, I did also have an ulterior motive in bringing you your favourite food tonight.”

“Oh?” Levi raised an eyebrow, still chewing.

“There's something I've been meaning to tell you, Levi.” Erwin continued to fix his sushi with a somber gaze.  “Something I cannot keep to myself any longer. I believe that you and I respect each other, mutually, and as such, I -”

“I like you too,” Levi interjected.

“- must admit - what?” Erwin stopped short, caught completely off guard.

“I like you too,” Levi repeated, his heart pounding in his ears.

_This big dumb oaf was going to make a whole dramatic speech about it?_

“Oh.” Erwin deflated a little. “You know?”

Levi scoffed. Erwin hadn’t exactly been very subtle.

“I'm not blind, Erwin. You did take me to your place when you thought I had a concussion. You could have just sent me home.”

“Anyone would have.”

“You could have asked one of the others. But you didn't.”

“They were busy!”

“I doubt they would’ve stayed by my bedside the entire night, anyway,” countered Levi.

“Ah.” Erwin, stumped at last. “You saw.”

“You also made me breakfast. And now you've brought me sushi. What's your shirt made of, boyfriend material?” Levi finished.

Erwin grinned. “I suppose I have developed something of a soft spot for you.”

“That must be why you keep checking me out during training,” said Levi, sarcastically.

“Guilty,” the other man confessed.

“And, you've been all touchy-feely lately.”

“I was attempting to strategically gauge if -”

Levi narrowed his eyes. “You did it on purpose.”

“Yes, well. I was trying to ascertain the degree to which you would welcome such gestures. From what I have observed, you seem to find them acceptable.”

“Well observed. I find it very acceptable for you to stand around in a towel.”

Erwin laughed. So, those had all been Erwin’s attempts at flirting with him. Levi sat back, smug. He jabbed his chopsticks at Erwin. “You’re lucky none of the kids noticed your little stunt this afternoon.”

They continued to eat, the silence slipping into something comfortable rather than awkward. Erwin was cheerfully attacking his bento with gusto once again.

_What a huge dork,_ Levi couldn't help but think, fondly.

“Well, we have to go,” Erwin stood, stretching, once they were both done eating.

“Why?”

Erwin waved around them. “I need to close the gym, of course. It's already nine.”

Levi frowned. “But I haven't showered.”

“Oh, what a shame.” The older man smirked. “Looks like you'll have to use mine.”

“Well. That depends.” Levi folded his arms and studied Erwin. “Are you going to be in it?”

“Of course.”

Levi scoffed. “So that's what this is. You're bribing me to come home with you. With sushi.”

The gym owner immediately put on a mock-offended appearance. “I would never.”

Levi agreed, anyway. Erwin, being the gentleman that he was, took Levi’s gym bag as they walked to his car together. Levi slid into the passenger seat, reflecting on how strange it all was, how he would never have imagined this being a reality that first night he'd been in Erwin’s car.

Erwin started the car. Levi sneaked a hand over to rest on Erwin’s thigh, squeezing at the solid muscle just once. Erwin simply placed his hand over Levi's, shifting it further up his thigh.

Erwin smirked all the way, as they drove home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. A friend gave me Stardew Valley. Farming is addictive.

  
They pulled up into Erwin’s usual parking space below his apartment block. Erwin didn't immediately get out of the car. He released his seat belt, then turned to face Levi. The silence in the vehicle enveloped them both. Erwin’s voice was low, when he finally broke it.

“Levi. I’d like to kiss you. Will you allow me?”

Sometimes, it struck him how gentlemanly Erwin could be. Levi nodded, some of his earlier bravado having slipped away, waiting with bated breath. He wasn’t the most experienced in this arena. Up until Erwin had asked, he hadn’t been a fan of kissing.

“I don’t really kiss,” Levi blurted out.

“It’s fine,” Erwin smiled. “Let me teach you.”

Erwin heard Levi huff at his little joke. With one hand, he cradled Levi’s jaw and thumbed the delicate swell of his lower lip, finding it surprisingly soft. He tilted the younger man’s head back, and brought their mouths together.

Levi moaned into his mouth. It was gentle, but heated, all at once. Erwin was kissing him with such care. Instinctively, he clutched at back of Erwin’s neck, fingers buried in his hair.

Erwin slid his hand to Levi’s waist. He kissed his way down the fighter’s neck, noting the way it made him shiver as he nipped and sucked little purple marks into sensitive skin. When he lapped at them after, he tasted the salt on Levi's skin.

“Fuck. Erwin.” Levi cursed, breathlessly.

He cupped Erwin’s face in both hands, marveling at how well it fit in his palms, thumbs resting comfortably against Erwin’s cheekbones. This time he tugged Erwin towards him, kissing him hard.  Erwin moaned in approval, slipping his hand under Levi’s shirt.

If only Levi could climb into Erwin’s lap, and...

Levi pulled away, trying to catch his breath.

“Erwin," Levi panted, "if we keep going, we’re both going to be arrested for public indecency.”

“... Fair point.”

Both of them exited Erwin’s car and hurried to the lobby, for what was the most awkward lift ride either had ever experienced.

They rushed to his home before any neighbours could catch Erwin. No time for small talk in the corridor. The pair burst in when Erwin finally unlocked the door.

“I need a shower,” Levi declared immediately. Erwin watched hesitantly, as the younger man made a beeline for the bathroom. Maybe he ought to give the younger man some space, some room to clear his head. It was entirely possible he wanted the shower to himself despite the exchange that had just - 

“Oi. Aren't you coming?” Levi poked his head out from behind the door impatiently, shirt already off.

“Oh! Yes.”

Erwin entered the bathroom in time to witness Levi stripping down to nothing but form-fitting boxer briefs.

“Someone’s been doing their squats.” Erwin smirked as he pulled his own shirt over his head. Levi groaned and rolled his eyes, but then he turned around, and Erwin’s naked torso was enough to distract him.

“Geez. Who even looks like that in real life?” Levi stared.

Erwin chuckled and pulled Levi closer, continuing to kiss and lick at the love bites on Levi’s neck.

“I’m glad you appreciate it,” Erwin murmured against the bruised skin.

“Get off me. I’ve been training all day and I’m dirty.” Levi made a weak attempt to shove him off, but Erwin dragged Levi into a bear hug, trapping the smaller man against his chest.

“But you taste so good, Levi.”

Levi wriggled in his grasp. “At least let me get clean first.”

With great reluctance, Erwin finally relented, though he was soon treated to the sight of Levi tugging his boxer briefs down to reveal a round, toned ass. He let out a whistle. Levi turned and frowned.

“I had no idea you were this much of a pervert, Erwin Smith.”

He dropped his underwear to one side and flipped the shower on. Levi turned the heat up, letting the water pound against him, feeling the ache in his muscles evaporate with the steam.

Erwin had been unbuttoning his trousers when Levi glanced over his shoulder, and promptly forgot everything he was doing.

“Oh, fuck,” Levi groaned. There was no taking his eyes off it this time.

“Ah. So you _were_ staring at my dick that time.”

No sardonic comeback. For once, Levi was rendered speechless. Erwin stepped into the shower. Resting a hand on Levi’s hip, he guided Levi closer to him.

“Shall I wash you?”

Levi nodded, turning around to allow Erwin to wash his back. Erwin picked up a bar of soap. Soon the shower was filled with a lovely perfume. The scent reminded Levi of the first time he’d leaned against Erwin, as the older man had half-carried him home. Combined with the steam, it was intoxicating.

Levi let out a long breath as Erwin soaped down his spine. He leaned into the tiled wall, sighing with pleasure as Erwin pressed kisses to Levi’s shoulder. It felt like Erwin was carefully washing the day’s exertion away.

Suddenly, he jumped. Large hands had grabbed his ass, jolting him out of his relaxation. Erwin had his hands cupped around Levi’s cheeks, squeezing at the solid muscle there.

Erwin pressed an apologetic kiss to back of Levi’s neck. “You feel so good, Levi.”

Levi huffed, but leaned into it, and settled back against the wall. His arousal came creeping back as the bar of soap circled lower and lower. Erwin was deliberately dipping it between Levi’s cheeks.

“Lean over a little more for me.”

Levi bit his lip. Erwin’s deep voice beside his ear was not helping. He did as asked, his hips pushed back against the older man. Erwin hooked an arm around his waist, his hand drifting up Levi’s stomach, holding Levi’s body to him.

Levi’s eyes went wide as he felt a hardness, pressing against his ass, and then fingers, drifting against his cock.

“You bastard,” Levi muttered.

“Hard already.” Erwin hummed, pleased, teasing Levi gently.

“I was hard since we started making out in the car, idiot.”

Erwin was mouthing the nape of Levi's neck, rubbing the head of his cock with a thumb. “Is this how you imagined it?”

“Imagined what?”

“When you were calling out my name in the showers.” Erwin laid small kisses along Levi’s shoulder.

Levi froze.

“You heard?”

“You even begged, Levi. Whatever for, I wonder…”

Levi turned around in his arms to face him. Erwin growled in appreciation and pressed him against the wall. He savoured this opportunity to run his hands down Levi's lean body, roaming over soft, wet skin. He found little scars as he went, evidence of a grueling life as a fighter. He brushed his fingertips slowly against Levi’s arousal. The skin there was a dusky hue of pink, his cock begging to be touched.

“You're so beautiful, Levi.”

Levi scoffed. Not a word anyone had ever used to describe him. And yet, Erwin handled him with such care, as though he were something precious, even though he was so used to being treated roughly.

Erwin held him closer. Resting one hand on Levi’s neck, Erwin took his mouth against his own. They kissed hungrily, Levi’s hands clutching at Erwin’s hips, as if to drag him nearer still. Slowly, he coaxed Levi’s lips apart with his tongue, deepening the kiss.

Levi whimpered into Erwin’s mouth. He had never been kissed this way, intimate and obscene all at once. He guided the other man’s hand down, between his thighs. Long, thick fingers wrapped around his cock once more. Erwin’s hand felt so good, stroking at a maddeningly slow pace. Levi thrusted into his touch helplessly.

Erwin could hardly believe that this was the gruff fighter he was used to seeing at his gym. Levi’s usually impassive expression had given way to something more fevered, as Erwin put utmost care into slowly unraveling him. He never thought he’d see Levi like this, melting under his touch. Levi’s reactions were utterly delicious.

Erwin finally broke the kiss, and found Levi panting. Levi leaned into him, resting his forehead against Erwin’s chest. He moved his hand faster around Levi, rhythmically stroking.

“I want to touch you too,” Levi whispered. He reached down to take Erwin in his hand. He squeezed his fingers around it once, and it felt impossibly hard. Erwin’s cock was so thick, leaking and twitching in his hand.

“Levi,” Erwin groaned. “Don’t stop.”

“Can’t let you have all the fun.”

Erwin’s hand was large enough to palm both their lengths. Levi rolled his hips, grinding against the other man’s arousal, their cocks pressed together. Erwin stroked harder, faster. Levi clung to him, fucking into his hand desperately. His nails dragged down Erwin’s back, leaving bright red comet trails. He was close.

“Erwin. I need to come.”

That same needy tone. Erwin had heard it before.

“Say it.”

“Erwin,” Levi gasped. “Erwin, please.”

“Come for me, Levi.”

Levi came hard, head thrown back, his back arching into a bow, crying out. Hearing Levi beg for his orgasm tipped Erwin over the edge as well. Grasping Levi tight to him, he came with a low, liquid moan, spilling on Levi’s belly, losing his composure completely. He rocked Levi through his orgasm, his hand still working Levi’s cock over as come dripped over it. Shaking, Levi clung to Erwin, thrusting erratically into his hand.

Erwin leaned heavily over the smaller man, panting. Levi stared, watching Erwin’s come drip onto him, still delirious with bliss. Aftershocks shuddered through him. He wasn't entirely sure his legs would work properly, so he chose to slump against Erwin, face buried in his chest, cushioned against ample pectoral muscles.

After a while, Erwin was finally the first to speak.

“Thank you, Levi.”

“For what?”

“For this.”

“You’re ridiculous, old man.”

Levi sighed, contented. Erwin would have liked to stay like that, with Levi leaning into him, but the water was starting to run cold. Reluctantly, they stepped out of the shower. Levi frowned as his skin began to chill, but Erwin wrapped a large, fluffy towel around him.

“Thanks.”

Levi dried himself off, rubbing vigorously at his hair. He wandered out of the bathroom in search of clothes, but then realised his gym bag was still in Erwin’s car. In their haste, neither had remembered to take it upstairs with them.

_Oh well._

Levi conscientiously hung his used towel up on a hook behind the door, then flopped onto Erwin’s queen-size bed, burrowing under the duvet. The hot shower, combined with that mind-blowing orgasm, had turned his muscles to jelly. Levi sprawled out. He’d never slept without clothes before, either. There was something luxurious about sleeping naked. And it was so wonderfully warm too, a plush nest lulling him into drowsiness.

Levi inhaled. It smelled like Erwin.

He blinked heavily, eyes half-lidded, as Erwin strode in, towel around his hips.

“Oh, there you are.”

Levi only mumbled incoherently back at him. He was too comfortable.

“I’ll leave you to it, shall I?”

Erwin turned and started to tiptoe out of the room, not wanting to disturb the worn-out fighter. After all, Levi probably wasn’t used to sharing a bed with another. Perhaps he could sleep in the living room, or -

“Erwin,” Levi grumbled. “Get in bed already.”

“Are you sure?”

“Seriously? We just jerked off together in the shower.”

Erwin didn’t have to turn around to know an eye roll had accompanied that remark. He conceded. Tossing his towel over the back of a chair to dry, he opened a drawer to rummage around for underwear.

“Don’t bother,” came a sleepy voice from behind him.

Erwin chuckled. He’d go commando, then.

He pulled back the duvet to reveal Levi, curled up, just like the last time he’d fallen asleep in this bed. Easing under the covers, he drew closer to Levi. Levi’s eyes were already closed.

There was a constellation of tiny purple bruises on Levi’s neck, marking his fair skin. Erwin felt rather proud of his work, admiring them as he slid his arms around Levi’s smaller frame. It was rather endearing, how the younger man was now snuggling into him, rubbing a cheek against his chest.

“I would have never guessed you were a cuddler.”

Levi shushed him, eyes still shut. Erwin grinned.

“Goodnight, Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? Commando?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sex. Erwin eats Levi's ass. Levi returns the favour by sucking dick. Huge dick.
> 
> Also, the kids are catching on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Both my editor and I were busy.
> 
> There won't be much after this, since there is quite a bit laid out already, but if you have somethings you'd like to see, leave it in the comments below!

“Levi? Time to wake up.”

Levi rolled over. He seized every inch of blanket he could and bundled himself into a ball. No ray of sunlight would touch his safe cocoon of duvet. Not even the huge blonde man sharing the bed with him could improve the fact that it was, unfortunately, morning. 

He cracked open one eye, and squinted. Then he felt his face scrunch, incredulous.

Erwin was sitting on the edge of the bed, resting a hand on the lump that was Levi. There was the scent of minty toothpaste and aftershave about him. 

How on earth had Erwin managed to wake up and get clean already? 

“I’ll make breakfast.”

“No,” came a grumpy voice from inside the bundle.

Levi had somehow swaddled himself completely, peering drowsily out from under the nest he’d created. Erwin started to tease the blanket away, trying to coax Levi out, tugging it down to reveal a frown on the younger man’s face. He couldn’t help but chuckle. He reached out and rubbed what he presumed was a shoulder. 

“Come on, Levi. Can’t train if you don’t eat.” 

Nothing. The coach sat back, eyeing the challenge before him. Time to resort to more extreme methods. 

He reached around the smaller man, as if to wrap him in a hug, and instead slipped long fingers under the covers and began to tickle. Levi began squirming, trying to get away from the assault on his belly.

“I did warn you.”

“You bastard - “ 

He continued to tickle up and down Levi’s rib cage, laughing as the younger man wriggled helplessly. 

Well. There was no way Levi going to accept defeat just like that. 

With a massive upheaval of sheets, Levi retaliated, attempting to tackle Erwin into submission. Straddling Erwin, he rested his entire weight on the other man’s hips to the mattress, pinning Erwin’s wrists above his head. He felt a brief moment of smugness, followed by confusion. Erwin was grinning from ear to ear up at him.

Erwin used this momentary lapse of concentration to seize Levi’s waist with his thighs, flipping them over until Levi was face down, squashed against the mattress. He looped both arms around the fighter’s neck, careful not to apply any pressure. Hooking thick thighs around Levi’s waist, he locked the younger man in place under him.

“And that, Levi, is your typical rear naked choke. Fitting, given the circumstances, don’t you think?” Erwin informed him cheerfully.

On hindsight, Levi thought, it might have been a little ambitious to try wrestling a renowned Brazilian jiu-jitsu instructor. Levi was well and truly trapped underneath him, though he could tell Erwin was trying not to crush him with his considerable weight. His hold on Levi was not at full force, allowing Levi to escape if he so wished. It dawned on him that Erwin’s show of dominance was not without care, and if he was honest with himself, it was well, hot. Being pinned to the mattress under Erwin, his large body pressed to Levi... Levi bit his lip. 

_ Fine, I’ll play along. _

Levi smirked, and rolled his hips back, grinding against Erwin. To his satisfaction, Erwin was caught off guard, but the instructor quickly recovered. 

“Well, that’s a new submission attempt, trying to arouse your opponent. But two can play at that game, Levi.”

Erwin slid a hand down to Levi’s firm ass, squeezing as he pressed a kiss to the nape of Levi’s neck, letting his teeth drag over the exposed skin. At such close quarters, he felt a shudder run through the smaller man, and watched as Levi arched back into his grasp. Hungrily, he littered Levi’s shoulder blades with bites and kisses, tracing the outline of lean muscle with the tip of his tongue.

Levi was fighting his growing arousal, and losing. He bit back a whimper as he felt himself harden, his cock trapped against the mattress and his stomach. As Erwin’s tongue followed the long arrow of Levi’s spine, tracing it to his waist, his eyes widened. 

Surely not. 

But Erwin wasn’t stopping, tongue dipping into the cleft of Levi’s ass, further, further, until - 

“Erwin!” Levi cried out. 

Erwin detected a panicky note in the younger man’s voice and paused, giving him a moment.

“You can’t - down there - it’s not clean,” Levi blurted out.

“It’s perfectly fine down here, Levi.” He rested a reassuring palm on the back of Levi’s thigh. “You did shower before bed last night.” 

“But - it’s - it’s just dirty,” Levi insisted. 

“Nothing about you could be dirty to me, Levi. I promise you.”

Levi hesitated for a long moment, embarrassed that Erwin was staring at him there, guilty because of how good it felt. As meticulous as he was about his personal hygiene, he wasn’t about to let Erwin go putting his mouth in something he’d always viewed as irrevocably unclean. 

He decided. He'd trust Erwin’s judgement. After all, the man was fit to make an opinion about Levi’s ass, given that he was staring right at it.

“No one’s done this before,” Levi admitted.

“Excellent,” Erwin smiled. “Then I’ll show you how good it can feel, Levi.” His hand drifted up to rub circles against Levi’s ass. “But only if you want me to.”

Levi nodded. Erwin nudged at Levi’s inner thighs, and Levi shifted them apart. He’d never felt more exposed in front of anyone, and it felt so intensely intimate.

The first touch of Erwin’s lips to his hole was so alien, and made him flinch. He breathed fast and shallow, fingers clutching at the sheets. Erwin continued massaging his ass, urging him to relax with little featherlight kisses to his skin made him shiver.

Erwin’s pace was slow, taking the time to ease Levi into it. He teased the tip of his tongue against Levi’s entrance, drawing delicate little circles around it.

“Erwin,” Levi moaned, as he felt open-mouthed kisses against his hole. It felt so filthy already, and Erwin had only just begun. 

“You’re so soft here.” Erwin pressed the pad of his thumb to the puckered little entrance, now wet from his mouth, rubbing gently.

“Don’t say things like that!” 

Erwin laved his tongue over Levi, in long slow strokes. His hands cupped Levi’s ass, parting his cheeks for better access, trapping the fighter against his mouth as he pressed wet, obscene kisses to his entrance.

“Does it feel good?”

“So good,” Levi breathed. “Don’t stop.”

“Do you want more?” Erwin flicked his tongue into Levi’s hole, just barely.

“Yes!”

Erwin started to tease Levi’s hole open with his tongue. Still spreading Levi’s cheeks, Erwin licked into him, working the tip of his tongue steadily in and out of the younger man’s hole. Kissing Levi’s hole open, he lapped at it with the flat of his tongue as Levi’s hips rolled back against him. 

Then Erwin sank his tongue further inside, and Levi let out a long, liquid moan that ended in a muffled sob into the pillow.

Erwin could not help but grin. He pressed his pointed tongue deeper still. Levi whimpered as he withdrew, sucking kisses into sensitive skin instead, rubbing his fingertips in circles against Levi’s wet hole. He reached underneath and found Levi’s cock, hard and leaking copiously as he wrapped his fingers around it.

“Making a mess of my sheets already,” Erwin observed, pleased with himself. He thrust his tongue into Levi, over and over, relentlessly, dragging the flat of it along the inside of Levi as he pulled out. Levi was now grinding back against his mouth, fucking into his hand desperately, and it was all his doing.  

“I can’t,” the younger man cried. “I’ll come.”

Erwin stroked Levi’s cock, squeezing tighter around it. Levi buried his face into the pillow, fingers digging into the sheets, embarrassed at the wanton noises that were escaping him, but could not stop them as he neared his release.

Erwin brushed his lips against the damp skin of Levi’s hole. 

“Then come for me.”

Erwin thrust his tongue hard into Levi one last time, and Levi lost his mind. 

His orgasm hit him suddenly. He came hard, into Erwin’s hand, crying the older man’s name over and over like a broken mantra. 

Erwin stroked Levi’s cock through it, as come spilled over his hand and onto the sheets. He could not help but marvel at the way Levi’s hole was clenching erratically around his tongue as he rode out the waves of his pleasure.

Levi collapsed onto the bed, wrecked. He could only lie there, gasping for breath, trying to recover from what just happened. He never realised how good this could feel, having previously dismissed it as something unconscionable, but he did just have the best orgasm of his life. How wrong he’d been. It was a mark of how completely powerless he was that he couldn’t even bring himself to care about the mess he’d made on Erwin’s bed.

Erwin smoothed large, warm hands over his waist, up to his shoulders and back down again, to soothe Levi.

“And I get a backrub too. Lucky me.”

Erwin chuckled. “Wait here.”

Levi huffed a weak laugh. “Not like I can move.”

Levi felt the bedsprings creak and shift, then heard Erwin’s footsteps disappear out of the room. The sound of running water drifted from the bathroom. When the footsteps returned, he felt a warm, wet cloth rubbing against his over-sensitive skin.

“I smell mouthwash.”

“I thought you might appreciate it.”

Struck by Erwin’s consideration, Levi stared. Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, pulling the smaller man into him and spooning. Leaning over Levi, he kissed at his shoulder and nuzzled up his neck. 

“You taste delicious, Levi,” Erwin told him, lips against his ear. 

Levi moaned. “That’s embarrassing. Don’t say that.”

“But it’s true. You taste so good. I could eat your ass for hours.”

“You’re such a pervert.”

Erwin laughed. “Just for you.”

A moment of musing, then Levi realised. 

“I've never been that loud.”

“Yes, and it was gorgeous.” Erwin kissed his cheek, one hand idly petting Levi’s side. 

“I guess it shows how good you are at ass-eating, huh?”

“You're welcome.”

They spent a long, comfortable moment like that, but -

“Erwin?”

“Hm?”

“You're still hard.”

“Oh. So I am.”

“No shit. It's pressing up on my ass.”

“It likes you.”

Levi sat up without a word, surprising Erwin when he slid off the bed. Levi tugged at his foot. 

“I'll take care of it.”

“Levi, you don't have to.”

“I want to.”

“Are you sure?”

“Erwin, I've been dreaming about sucking your dick for months.”

“... Point taken.”

Erwin shifted until he was seated at the edge of the bed.  Levi pressed his thighs apart, kneeling between his legs. 

“Fuck, you're huge.”

Sure, he’d had seen Erwin’s dick last night, but somehow, up close like this in broad daylight, it hammered home the fact that Erwin was going to be the biggest thing Levi had ever put in his mouth. 

Levi wrapped his fingers around the other man’s cock, almost curious now, and it twitched in his hand. Erwin’s cock leaked even more as he continued to stroke lightly. Levi pressed his tongue to the slit, letting the bead of moisture drip onto his tongue, looking up at Erwin as he tasted it. 

Those dark eyes. They were alive with the same kind of fire Erwin was used to witnessing as Levi tore through opponents in the ring. Erwin sighed and leaned back to take in this view of Levi, on his knees, between Erwin’s legs.  

“You look good like this.”

Levi curled his tongue around the head of Erwin’s cock, pressing kisses to it. No need to rush. Erwin had teased him for ages earlier. Might as well pay him back for that. He moved lower to mouth around the base, taking his time to lave long strokes up the underside. 

Erwin trapped Levi between his legs, rocking his hips slightly. He watched the length of his cock rub against Levi’s cheek as the smaller man sucked kisses up and down his cock. Accompanied by such wonderful wet noises, as well. Levi looked filthy.

Levi squeezed his fingers tighter around Erwin’s cock, then wrapped his lips around the head, sucking slowly. He pulled off just a little, then took more of Erwin deeper into his mouth. 

Erwin moaned and threaded his fingers into the fighter’s dark hair, as Levi’s head bobbed in his lap, slow and steady. He spread his thighs apart even more, hips pressing up to meet Levi’s mouth. 

“That’s it, Levi. You’re taking me so well.”

Levi moaned around Erwin’s cock. Taking as much of Erwin as he could, he sucked harder, letting Erwin fuck his mouth like that, rubbing his hand on the man’s inner thigh to let him know he could take it. 

“Fuck, you feel good.”

Levi had never heard Erwin swear before, and he felt a little pang of pride. He looked up to watch Erwin. Erwin was panting, his grip on Levi’s hair a little harder than before. Must be close. He pulled off Erwin’s cock entirely.

Erwin gripped Levi’s chin, thumbing at the swell of his lower lip. 

“You’re so good, Levi.”

“You sure know how to flatter a guy.” Levi traced a fingertip up the curve of Erwin’s cock, rubbing it against the slit.

“Please, Levi.”

“Please what?” Levi grinned as he worked Erwin’s cock over in long, languid strokes, all the way down to the base and back up, torturously slow.

Erwin exhaled a shaky breath. “More.”

“Fuck my mouth, then. I don’t mind if you’re rough.”

Levi swallowed as much of Erwin’s cock as he could, and sucked hard.

“Oh, fuck,” Erwin groaned.

Erwin could not help but rock his hips, thrusting into deliciously hot, tight wetness. He pinned Levi close, his hand possessively cradling the younger man’s neck. It was quite something to watch his girth stretch Levi’s lips, as Levi dragged them tight over his cock. He held the younger man fast, slicking the shaft in and out of that sinful mouth. 

“You’re taking my cock so well.”

Levi moaned around his cock again. This man really liked his dirty talk, and Levi did too. He let Erwin fuck his mouth and hand, moving harder and faster. He could feel Erwin nearing his release, the thick muscles of Erwin’s thighs twitching. He pulled off until his lips were just around the head of Erwin’s cock, letting it rest on his tongue, and he looked up into Erwin’s eyes.

Erwin growled and dragged Levi's head back, tilting his face up. Erwin took his cock in hand, stroking it over Levi and rubbing the head along a plush lower lip.

“Levi,” Erwin panted. “I’m going to come."

Levi licked once at the head. “Come, then.”

Erwin came, shuddering hard, the force of his orgasm curving his spine until he was hunched over Levi, gripping the younger man’s hair tight as he spilled onto Levi’s waiting tongue. He watched Levi swallow his come, his hips bucking with every wave of pleasure. Levi continued to lick and suck at his cock, and he realised after a minute that Levi was cleaning him up with his mouth. Panting, he stroked at the fighter’s jaw with a thumb. 

He pulled Levi up, scooping the smaller man into his lap and kissing the moisture from his lips fervently. Levi straddled his lap, moaning into his mouth. As they kissed, long and deep, Erwin could taste himself.

“Pervert,” Levi gasped, as they broke apart. 

“I couldn’t help myself. You looked so debauched.” He laughed at Levi’s sceptical expression. “Thank you.”

“Why do you keep thanking me?”

“That certainly was a treat. Can’t I show my appreciation?”

“Just payback for earlier.”

Erwin flopped back onto the bed, dragging Levi along with him. He lay there, every muscle limp with pleasure, Levi crushed to his chest. He sighed contentedly. Levi tried to escape his grasp.

“I’m hungry.”

“You just ate.”

Levi wriggled his arms free and swatted at him.

“Aren’t you hungry?”

“Oh, no thank you, I had some ass earlier.”

Levi jabbed a finger his belly. “You said you’d make breakfast.”

“But my legs don’t work. Your mouth was just too good.” He gave the door a wistful, faraway look. “I’ll never make it to the kitchen.”

“Remind me next time to suck your dick after you cook, not before.”

“Oh, so there  _ is  _ a next time?”

Levi grabbed a pillow and swung it at Erwin, who raised his arms in defense, laughing.

“Okay, okay. Eggs and bacon it is."

 

* * *

 

Petra gaped, her wraps lying unraveled all over the floor. “No way.”

Armin nodded, seriously. “I saw them both get out of Mr. Smith’s car this morning.”

“What were you doing here so early?” Eren demanded.

“I had a one-on-one with Miss Hanji. Mr. Smith is always the first one here, but today Miss Hanji had to open the gym.” Armin chewed his home-made post-workout protein bar thoughtfully. 

“So they were late!” Eren threw his hands up. “Big deal.”

Petra realised her jaw had been hanging open, and hastily asked instead, “But… but why else would they arrive together?” 

Eren folded his arms.“That still doesn’t mean anything.” 

“Eren, that means they were together  _ before _ this morning.” Mikasa told him, with the patience of one explaining the quadratic equation to a dense five-year-old.

“That’s right!” Petra chimed in. “Levi hadn’t left when I finished my sparring session last night. It was just the two of them left after Eld, Gunther and I went for dinner.”

“Maybe they’re dating,” Armin suggested, shrugging. 

“That can’t be!” Petra stared, dumbfounded. 

Eren snorted. “That’s ridiculous, Armin.”

Their heads turned collectively to look at the other end of the gym, where Levi had just finished weight training with the kettlebells. Erwin strolled by, then leaned down, murmuring something close to Levi’s ear. His large hand rested on Levi’s shoulder with a casual touch. Levi tilted his head up to whisper something back into the instructor’s ear. It was oddly intimate for such innocent gestures, and all at once they were struck with the realisation that they were voyeurs to a private moment.

Just then, Kru Keith’s thunderous call boomed throughout the gym, making them all jump.

“Muay Thai! Line up!”

“Well,” Mikasa stood, grabbing her boxing gloves. “Now you both don't stand a chance of dating Levi.”

“What? Who?” Petra and Eren both replied, defensively.

Armin sighed.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, Erwin asked Levi if he'd like to come back to Erwin's for dinner, and Levi replied, "Only if you're having ass again."


End file.
